Leon Reinardus
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: My character in Elder Scrolls: Skyrim is a male Imperial, and i've decided to give him a story of his journey through Skyrim
1. Chapter 1

The Elderscrolls V Skyrim

Part I.

The journey to the chopping block

Ch. I

Ever since I could remember I would sleep soundly until I dream. The dreams always start with a foggy, thick Nordic accent calling my name: Leon Reinardus. Then I would have these visions of flying up. With the wind in my face I would see my home, my people, the imperial city, then all of Tamriel shrinking down under my feet. The wind keeps splashing me in the face faster while I ascend. Flying at this speed I was able to reach the fog that hides Sovngarde. Usually I would wake when I get a glimpse of the fog, but for once in all my life I actually set foot on a paradise no mortal could walk on. I could barely walk into the fog without tripping on a rock or my own foot, but the same voice called my name to direct me. As the fog cleared up I started to see the whale bone bridge. The bridge didn't feel very fragile as I was crossing it. The closer I made it to the other side the better I was able to make out who was waiting for me, it was the legendary gate keeper Tsun.

"State your business Imperial!" Tsun ordered in his heavy Nordic accent,

"How do you know I'm an Imperial?" Leon wondered,

"We at Sovngarde welcome warriors of all kingdoms. Now I'll ask again. State your business Imperial!" He said in a strict deeper tone,

"Well I was dreaming, and a voice called me here. I haven't died yet. Or hang on did I die in my sleep." I said being clueless,

He did a small manly chuckle under his breath, and sheathed his giant ancient nord axe.

"No son, your not dead…yet, so I cannot let you pass, but as for the voice what did it sound like?"

"Well I've been hearing this voice all my life, and his accent was Nordic, but it was in a language I couldn't understand. And yet every time he speaks I feel stronger. What does it mean Tsun?"

"To be honest son I think it's best you go find this voice yourself. You said the voice was in a Nordic accent?"

"Yessir."

"Well in that case when you wake up you must seek the land of Skyrim, the oldest region in all of Tamriel."

"But Skyrim is under civil war with the Empire. I can't just cross the border without having reasonable business."

"I cannot help you with that, but I urge you to go to Skyrim no matter what the case shall be. I shall send you home now. We will meet again."

He spoke in a language I could oddly understand, and the next thing I'm being blown back to where I started and Tamriel was growing closer as I fell. With my eyes closed, and the wind pounding my face I suddenly woke up in my fur mattress.

The sunlight dances on my face tells me that I had a long sleep. Sitting myself up I found feather pillow covered in sweat. I checked my trousers to see if they were wet again, but they're not this time. My sister walks up into my room to check on me so I can catch breakfast with the rest of her family.

"Leon, Leon!" Mary Abney whispered

"What Mary?" I answered

"Get cleaned, breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks!"

As I was heading downstairs fully dressed I thought I'd tell my sister and her family about this new dream, but they never believed these dreams. I'd rather be telling her that I'll be leaving for Skyrim today, but I still need a reason for going there other than the legendary Tsun telling me in my sleep. Maybe I'll tell them I'll be joining the legion, or maybe lie about a job as a cross border courier. Either way I need a logical reason for leaving. As Mary's husband Herriot brought his early morning game for chow I still don't have a explanation for leaving. Hang on I just remembered the college of Winterhold, and the Bards college in Solitude. Probably best that I use the Bards college as an excuse. Our head quarters for the war up north is stationed in Solitude anyway. Plus my tongue is as sharp as my bow accuracy I should fit right in.

"Hey sis." I said after I finished my meal.

"Yes brother." Mary responded in her soft voice.

"I've decided I'm leaving."

Everyone stopped eating, and looked at me as if I were crazy. I may not be backing down, but it wouldn't hurt for some privacy.

"May I talk to you upstairs." I requested.

She just nodded quietly as an owl gazing at the moon. We finally made it in my room quietly, and thank the Gods she didn't go nuts on me, well so far.

"I've been planning this for a while, and I think it's time for me to get out of your hair." I explained,

"Where will you go?" She wondered,

"I'm thinking of going to Skyrim, and joining the Bards college in Solitude."

"Your absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, yes I am. I have to." I concluded

She's taking it well enough no tears or panting. The last thing for me before leaving my room was a hug.

"Be careful big brother."

The last time she told me that was when we were growing up at our old farm house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends, I know it's been a while since i posted a Skyrim story, but here you go chapter 2 of my Skyrim series.**

* * *

(Weeks later)

My bow, a hand full of arrows, an iron dagger, a week supply of food, a jug of water, six bottles of mead, and my leather armor. That's all I needed for this trip. It's enough to get me there with any luck I'll get a job there. I outfitted the local carriage with all my belongings, and paid the man to take me to Solitude in Skyrim.

"Skyrim huh?-" the carriage said with a curious little smirk "Why would an imperial like you want me to take you there? Shouldn't you take the ships to enlist?"

" No, I'm just looking for a fresh new start, not bloodshed."

I'd rather not say to anyone about the dream, but I feel like I'm lying to him. Yet the fresh new start I made up does sound nice, maybe I'll find someone to settle with.

"Well I'm not gonna argue on that statement son. Climb on back we'll off."

"Thanks."

As I got into the back of the carriage the man sang a song that originated from Skyrim. I think he's singing "Ragnar the Red" that song always gave me chills.

"Wait! Leon!" My sister shouted,

"What is it sis?" I asked

"Take these, we've been saving these for you. In case your weapons were no where to be used."

Her gift was wrapped in a thick cloth, but as I unwrapped it I suddenly fell to my seat.

"Your giving me spell books?" I shockingly asked. "Where did you get these?"

"Mom wanted me to have these since before I was born, and with her dead and you leaving, I just think it's best that you have them, after all you never know."

I could hold back the tears in my eyes, but I started to get choked up in the chest.

"Thanks Mary" I said while panting "Well I gotta go, I love you sis."

"Love you too, and good luck with the Bards college."

By the Gods I wish I could tell her about the dream, but I'm already on the road.

The evening rather fell quickly when your learning spells. The two books my sister gave me were healing, and flames, I'm a little worried about flames, but healing seems painless. First I studied healing since I could use it when I need a wound patched. In my left hand I focused all my will into that hand, and nothing. Trying failure after failure the ferry man came to a halt, and said.

"Maybe we should rest for the night. How bout it?" He asked,

"Sure I could use some time to take a break, and hey I have a few bottles of mead. You thirsty?" I asked,

"By the Gods yes."

I pulled out two bottles of mead, and pulled out my bow to go find some food before it get's too dark. About half a mile away from camp I found fresh deer tracks leading to the west. Thank goodness the elk isn't far from where I am, I'd say about the other side of this hill. Quiet as possible I found the elk, quite a big one might suit us for two more days. Crouching down being silent as possible I grabbed an arrow, and licked my chops to avoid distractions in this catch. I pulled the arrow as discreet as I could, and released. The big elk dropped to the ground instantly. With a sigh of relief I skinned the elk, and collected the resources it offered for me and the ferryman with any luck he's got a fire burning already. Walking up the hill, he actually has the fire up and burning. I came down warning him that it was me coming down instead of some bandit. I hope he has cooking utensils because I have food for the next two whole days. We split the cooked venison, and it was delicious every time I sink my jaws into the slender cooked beef.

After dinner I volunteered to take the first watch while he slept so I could practice my magic. After reading under the carriage it says

"You don't focus on the will, but in the mind you must."

So I pulled out my left hand and focused on healing, and after about two tries I actually saw a sparkle in my hand, and felt healthier than ever, for the moment. After learning restoration spells I'm thinking of learning on how to use destruction spells beginning at dawn. I still had about a couple of hours until I could get some sleep so I thought I'd sit next to the fire and look at the skies beauty. So many moons,

"so close to me yet so far for me to reach"

was a saying my parents told me every time I was boy looking up there. After a few minutes of staring at the night sky there were a few loud twig snaps. I quickly pulled out my dagger, and the healing spell in my other hand. Then the loud twig snaps turned into heavy foot steps, and growling. As I crept to the ferryman I caught a rank smell. A smell that tells me only one thing…Troll. I woke up the ferryman and warned him, but he was half asleep. I told him to not panic. So I carried him to the carriage, saddled up the horses, and slowly took control of the ferry. I thought I'd leave what's left of the elk I shot today for a diversion. Slowly but exceedingly trotting away the troll didn't look like he was following us I took a sigh of relief on that. The ferryman finally woke up, and he didn't look happy to see me doing his job.

"What in Oblivion are you doing?" He ordered

"There was a troll prowling in our camp I had to get us outta there." I answered

"Oh." He looked back to see the campfire fading away and the silhouette of a big humanoid monster.

"Good eye on that son."

"Don't mention it."

Me and the ferry were quietly walking away from the troll, but the loud twig snapping was getting closer. There must be more than one troll after the smell, and that smell is luring them towards us. Suddenly a troll busted out from above, in the woods, and tackled the carriage. I fell out of it and rolled out deeper into the woods when the troll trampled the ferryman. I'm probably the only survivor in that ambush of trolls. I tried to get up, but I went out cold.

Back in my dreams I found myself on the ground in front of Tsun. Meeting him again like this doesn't feel royal right now.

"Get up Leon. You still have to go to Skyrim, and face your destiny." Tsun ordered.

"You serious?-" I answered in a harsh tone. "I just got attacked by two Trolls, and you want me to keep going to Skyrim? What is so important about Skyrim, it's under war, and as an imperial I should be staying in the Imperial city supporting the war effort. Not to be going to the war zone and find something important."

"Watch your tongue Imperial, there is something on it's way far more superior than the war alone. You must go to Skyrim, and prevent this from happening."

"Prevent what?"

"You will find out soon enough, but for now I send you back to Tamriel."

I could hear birds chirping around my arm, picking off the food around my hand. It must be morning now. I crawled my back up the hill I rolled off of, and found the ferryman and his carriage slaughtered in pieces. I came on my knees and let out my emotions for this innocent man.

"You must go to Skyrim, and prevent this from happening? What's going on here?" I thought to myself.

Before I bury him I think I should loot off what the trolls didn't take. I grabbed his stash of mead, some ingredients for potions, An iron axe, and a stick that will make a nice torch. Onward for the sun I head north for the snowy mountains of Skyrim.

After hours of hiking towards the cold, I do believe I have crossed the border in Skyrim. Walking in the snow a pack of wolves found me, and surrounded me. I pulled out my dagger, and sword to defend myself. The first wolf made it's strike from behind me, but I managed to get him with a dagger in his neck. The rest attacked me at once, and they fell one by one by my hands. With all of the wolves dead I thought I could skin them, and maybe make some sort of fur coat. As it get's colder I heard something of metal clashing together it must be another ambush. I went to check it out hoping that it would be just some town guards, and some bandits, but it wasn't. It was the Stormcloaks, and some nords in imperial armor. Outside the fighting I found a man on a horse trying to flee, but I got knocked out again from someone behind me so I couldn't get a better look.

* * *

**Please leave comments.**


End file.
